


Astera's Toughest Gem

by natedagrate49



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bestiality, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Friendship, Gen, Human/Monster Romance, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natedagrate49/pseuds/natedagrate49
Summary: An AU Monster Hunter World story following along our destined to be Sapphire Star hunter. Join him on his adventures and missions as he learns just how hard being a hunter can be.





	1. Fractured Sapphire Star

Prologue

Astera, Night…(Gathering Hub)  
Tonight Astera was lively more than usual. Hunters dancing with one another while fireworks and music filled their night with simulations of bliss. Even their Palicoes joined in on the fun. They stuffed food down their mouths and drinks to drown the exhaustion they were overwhelmed with earlier this day. Everyone was happy, overjoyed, except one. One hunter, one who was not celebrating this night, sat at the hubs round table. He was grieving. While everyone danced or pranced around him, enjoying themselves with their own friends. He sat alone, no one he knew sat at his side. Maybe he wanted that and by chance, he was gifted his lonesome. A wooden cup filled to the brim, untouched before him. His face was covered with dark bruises that he got from the mission he had just returned from.

It was accomplished but to him, he saw the mission as a failure. When a mission is a success, yes, you should celebrate that you are alive or at least be glad about it. However, being alive right now for him was literally the bane of his existence. The mission he had returned from was the fight of his life. No ordinary hunt, or favor from anyone in Astera. No, this fight was his destiny. Deep inside the Elder’s Recess, powerful energy was stored. Feeding a nightmare that would have destroyed the New World if not taken care of. This nightmare was later given a name. A name that will always haunt and mentally torture our hunter. It will be forever called, Xeno’jiva. 

This monster was like no other. Had no rivals, unimaginable power coursing through its veins, and had a stomach for energy. Its size gave it the ability to challenge even the great, Zorah Magdaros or so we thought at first glance. Pretty terrifying right? Yeah and this was just a baby coming out of its shell for the first time ever when it happened. A child born only to destroy. As expected, our hunter took on this monster. Using everything he brought in for the fight. Skilled as he may be this monster didn’t go down without a fight. Even if it was just a child, it definitely gave our hunter a hard time. It was surging with energy at the time it had barely any idea or control to use it when needed. What seemed like an eternity for our hunter, Xeno’jiva had not even become exhausted. Tired and low on just about everything, it seemed like it was no use. No way to take on a monster that hasn’t even broken a sweat. 

You sometimes do run into fights that you can’t win and that is okay. It is even okay to run from the monster you are hunting if you can’t kill it. We all meet our match at some point in life, just don’t take everything head on without a backup plan. Brains over brawn’s. Our hunter didn’t exactly think before going into this fight with a backup plan in case things went south. 

When it seemed defeat was written all over this mission and our hunter about to succumb to Xeno’jiva’s energy beam, he was pulled out of the way. 

And this is where our story begins. A story filled with adventures, drama, friendship, and action.


	2. A rather large problem

Astera, Morning…(Tradeyard)

It’s a beautiful sunny day today in the New World and today the Argosy strolls into Astera with supplies for hunters, fivers, and researchers. Anything common supplies you need, the Argosy will provide if able. Our story starts here with our hunter, who was currently looking through the provisions stockpile, looking for any important items he may need for next hunt he goes on. He bought the usual items first that he needed before going on a hunt or mission. He bought ten regular healing potions, five antidotes, and three Astera Jerky. He bought all he needed but something caught his eyes, two things specifically. On the list of the provisions stockpile, he saw the items called, Powercharm, and Armorcharm. He heard that these two items give a boost in defense and attack, which he really needed.

Looking up to the Provisions Stockpile Manager who was standing on top of a pile of boxes he asks, “How much for the two charms?”

The Stockpile Manager looks down from his personal list in his left hand, seeing the hunter below him he crouches down to listen better. “What?” the Manager asks.

“The two charms here. The Powercharm and Armorcharm? How much?” the hunter asked again a bit louder.

The Stockpile Manager looks up and down his own list in his hand, looking for the two items the hunter asked of. He flipped the page and scanned the list again until he saw the two exact items the hunter asked of. “Ah! Here they are,” the Manager says happily. He then suddenly let out a whistle that sounded of shock and said without looking to the hunter, “Thirty-six thousand for the Powercharm and twenty-four thousand for the Armorcharm.”

The Hunter was disappointed when told how much it was for either. He did not have enough for even the cheapest one. Despite being broke for the most part, he would have no problem going out to hunt a Great Jagras, a few hundred times. The hunter returns the list of the stockpiled items to the manager above him. Then he felt a light tapping at his leg behind him. Turning around he looked down to see an orange and white striped Palico. This is his Palicos’, Scooter, wearing his adorable leather armor.

“What is it pal?” the hunter asks nicely as he crouches down to his level.

Scooter came over to his master to tell him of a new assignment he was given. There has been a sighting of a strange behaving Anjaneth in the Ancient Forest. The Hunter was slightly pleased to know he was going after an Anjaneth but also displeased when he cursed under his breath, “Shit.”

However, he remembered he needed the money to get the charms so if it means taking on an angry T-rex then why not. The Hunter walks back to his room with his Palico at his side. Just as he came up to the steps leading down to his room a familiar squeal was heard. Spinning around to look he saw it was Poogie rushing over to him. Besides his Palico, Poogie was also his favorite little pal that sometimes accompanies him around Astera. But Poogie didn’t run over out of excitement to him, no it was because he was running away from someone. Poogie rushes behind the Hunters legs, knowing but hoping in his little mind that he will be safe. The hunter looks around to see who was chasing Poogie and that’s when he saw the short but also terrifying, Meowster Chef.

He chased after poor Poogie all the way down here around the Tradeyard. The Chef stopped dead in his chase when he came up to the Hunter. He may be small but he didn’t get that scar on his eye from an accident.

“Hello, Meowster Chef,” the Hunter greeted nicely.

Low deep response from the Chef. He said he wants the pig for a new meal combination he had planned.

“That sounds like a delicious meal you have coming along but why not try someone who isn’t the friendly neighborhood pig?” the Hunter joked.

The Chef answered the Hunter, he would not take anymore Mosswine that other hunters keep bringing in to the Canteen. He needed something obviously fresh, and a bit younger. Which sadly left Poogie to that idea of choice.

“Okay, how about this? I’m going out on a mission in just a bit. If I find something ‘fresher’ than my pink friends’ hide will you use that instead of trying to gut Poogie?” the Hunter asked annoyed.

The Meowster Chef put his paw under his chin and thought for a moment. His deep grumbly voice made him obvious that he was thinking. Then he decided if the Hunter were to bring back, instead of a younger fresher kind of meat, and a tougher matured piece of meat from any large monster he finds out on his mission then he won’t even look at the pig anymore for ideas.

“Thank you, Meowster Chef,” the Hunter said pleasantly. 

The Meowster Chef walked over to the lifts and took one all the way back up to the Canteen, where he thinks best. Once out of reach from Poogie, the Hunter looked down behind him to see Poogie still cowering behind his legs for protection. He crouches down to lift Poogie into his arms and poorly cradled him. Poogie and his Palico are the only friends he has in Astera as he has a hard time making any human friends that are hunters like him. Still cradling Poogie in his arms he took him inside his room just to make sure he felt comfortable.

Once inside his room, he put Poogie down to let him explore inside while he prepped for his hunt into the Ancient Forest. The Hunter approached his large item box and began to search for his armor and weapon. Digging through piles of cheap materials and unused ammo for bow guns he doesn’t have, he found his metal armor that he hardly used for any hunt. Putting it on, he knew it wasn’t going to be enough unless he had those charms. An Anjaneth is pretty tough if not taking the right precautions. After putting the armor on he began to search for his weapon. He had iron dual blades, a bone war hammer, and an iron bow without the right coatings. He’ll admit that he had a terrible arsenal but no one said what is the worst choice and what is the best choice. Out of all the weapons he could choose from he decided to bring his Great Jagras Great Sword. The blade was no longer an original sword blade, but now it was an ax covered in Jagras leather. The first weapon he crafted and upgraded to its potential was actually complete garbage to use against any to most monsters besides an actual Great Jagras. The Hunter sighed in disappointment but took the weapon out and placed it on his back. Making sure he had all his healing potions on him and other necessary equipment on him, he finished up and closed his item box.

The Hunter turned around to start leaving but then saw Poogie right at his feet again. Staring at the Hunter strangely, he casually let out a cute short snort with his pink nose. Poogie looks up to him like this all the time, wondering what his human pal is doing. The Hunter was touched by the way Poogie looks at him, so he got down closer to Poogie and pet his head softly. Leaving Poogie alone was bad enough when he has no one to protect him when the Hunter is on a mission but it was worse when he knew that he can’t always protect him and one day he may not be able to do that. But he always has a job to fulfill so he must leave him so he does not get in trouble with his superiors.

As he stood up he took Poogie up in his arms and carried him back out into the Tradeyard, where he usually likes to stay around. Once outside the Hunter puts him down and walks over to the mission board to look for his assignment. Poogie obviously still stuck by his side as he was walking around and the Hunter didn’t mind it. Looking over the board over and over he couldn’t find his assignment posted anywhere. He cursed under his breath and didn’t know what to do. Fortunately, someone nearby saw his frustration and decided to help.

“Hey, there!” shouted a happy voice.

Looking to his right side he saw probably the happiest person alive in Astera. It was a Handler. She was with him on the same boat when he first arrived here. “Oh… hi,” he said awkwardly.

“I see you are having a bit of trouble! Anything I can do to help?!” the Handler asked happily.

“I don’t know. I was given an assignment from the Field Team Leader to go out and hunt for an Anjaneth but I’m not seeing it anywhere on the board.” the hunter said calmly.

The Handler gave the board a quick scan with her eyes then turned back and said, “Probably your Handler took it!”

“My Handler? I don’t have one, yet. I’ve been doing my missions from the board for a while now. Maybe it was just placed on a different board.” said the Hunter like he was tired.

The Handler beside him perked up when realizing he doesn’t have a Handler himself. Coincidentally she doesn’t have a hunter but yet she was given a mission to give to her… Now she started to see it all connecting. “I know!” she shouted happily. She then slid in front of the Hunter to stop him from going to a different board. “I figured it out! You don’t have a handler and I don’t have a hunter! Ironic or what?!” she says happily.

“Ok and?” the Hunter asked blankly.

“That’s because I have your mission and you are my Hunter!” she shouted pointing really close to the Hunters face.

“You? My handler?” the Hunter asked.

“Yep! You’re going after an Anjaneth in the Ancient Forest right?!” the Handler asked smiling.

“Yep,” the Hunter answered sadly.

“Alrighty then! From now on I’ll be handling the delivery of all your missions!” the Handler said happily as she can be. “You can count on me!” she added as she shot out her hand to her new Hunter.

The Hunter looked down to her hand and looked back to her in the eyes. He said and did nothing, he just looked to her as miserable.

The Handler was a bit discomforted by his lack of emotion and excitement. Awkwardly putting her hand down she asked, “You, uh, okay?”

Immediately he answers, “I’m fine. I just never have been approached by someone… as… happy as you when becoming someone’s Handler.”

“A bit much is it?” the Handler asks nervously with a small chuckle.

“Well has anyone ever told you-you were or are annoying?” the Hunter asked.

“Well, uh not that I can recall,” she answers awkwardly.

“Then you’re fine. If someone ever calls you annoying for being this excited over a job to fulfill then look back on it and just ask yourself if it really is again. Because maybe then you’ll see something you haven’t before.” said the Hunter.

“Oh. What happens if I do see something or don’t?” the Handler asks.

“If you do that's something you will talk about by yourself. If not well…” he said making a shrugging motion with his shoulders.

“Oh ok. Uh, well its a pleasure to finally meet you A-list hunter.” said his Handler.

“Nice to meet you as well. Now I have a mission to get going on so I’ll just,” the Hunter pauses and motions his hands towards the front gates.

“Oh wait! I’m coming with you!” the Handler said excitedly.

“On my mission with me?!” the Hunter asked spinning back to face the Handler.

“N-No just to the camp that’s setup out there. Ya know if anything were to happen and you needed some assistance.” the Handler answered.

“Okay. Then look, I haven’t needed anyone so far so why must I have someone like you around now?!” the Hunter said sourly to the Handler.

Her happy expression she once had quickly turned to terrify when being confronted like this.

The Hunter saw he scared her and backed away saying, “Look I’m sorry for that. This asshole attitude of my mine? It is not about you or even for you. I have just been dealing with some personal issues. I’m low on a lot of stuff at the moment and getting paid for these things is very difficult too. You can come as that is your job to do. Just stay at camp and don’t wander off okay.” 

The Handler fought it hard but couldn’t hold back one tear that just slipped down her eye.

Now the Hunter felt terrible for how he spoke to her. “Damn it,” he whispered, looking away from the Handler. “Again I’m sorry. If it’ll make you feel better, I’m actually… glad to have someone to help now.” said the Hunter.

“It's ok. We all have those days where things get overwhelming.” the Handler said wiping her tear off.

“Here let’s just get going so we can try to forget this.” the Hunter said as he continued walking through the Tradeyard all the way down to the front gate. 

The Handler, his Palico, and Poogie followed behind the Hunter until they got to the front gate. As the Hunter prepared to hook onto a Drake for departure, the Handler strolled right on by heading out to the Ancient Forest. The hunter noticed at the last second and tried to stop her. 

“Hey! Where do you think we’re going?!” the Hunter asked shocked.

“To the camp.” the Handler said casually.

“With or without me because it looked like you were going to leave without me being there to protect you.” the Hunter said concerningly. “Especially without a wingdrake?!” He asked shocked.

“I… never have ridden one before,” she said embarrassed, “I wasn’t trained to yet.”

The hunter looked in her eyes shocked but not so much when he saw her literally walking out. “Uh- o-ok. It is really simple. Here,” He says handing her a spare hook.

“What is this for?” The Handler innocently asked.

“That is for the wingdrake you are going to hook onto. Don’t worry about any thoughts like if you are taking someones Mernos. They all respond to a whistle.” He explained. “Now hook it to your waist belt line.”

The Handler listened as she hooked one end of the rope to her belt with the actual hook still in her hand. “Like this?” she asked.

“Yep, like that. Now here is the part that us hunters learn mostly the hard way. When you whistle for the drake to come swooping in it’ll only take a second for you to throw your hook up into the air for it to be caught by the drake.” The Hunter began explaining.

“Ok?” the Handler said cautiously while carefully listening to what her hunter said.

“Now if you miss don’t worry you can call it again and it'll make another round as they were trained to do. So a few misses don’t affect anything here, besides time. Just time it correctly and throw it up when you are ready to.” The Hunter said.

“What if we are late for your mission?!” the Handler asked worryingly looking to her hunter, who had no face of worry either. “Are you not concerned that this mission might be important?!”

“It’s. An. Anjaneth. One that was seen acting weirder than usual, I doubt this would in any way punish us if not done.” The Hunter said tensely as he rubbed his forehead.

“Is this really a joke to you?! What about you not getting paid?!” the Handler asked.

The Hunter was beginning to see a trend here and said, “Hah! Here is a joke. I once met a handler who wouldn’t already whistle for a drake to get started with the mission. Maybe because she was scared of heights?”

“I- I- I’m not scared. Just… nervous that I’m going to mess up.” the Handler said nervously. Her hands visibly shaking.

The Hunter noticed when he glanced down to the hook in her hand. “We all mess up eventually. If you make it this far there isn’t a chance that you have not messed up in anything yet.”

“That’s not true! I tested my knowledge of monsters and learned how to survive! I passed with flying colors! I legitimately earned my spot to be here!” the Handler barked in defense.

The Hunter noted to be careful with what he says entirely to her next time but now he was not in any mood to clean up another drama. He whistled for the wingdrake to fly by. He looked up into the sky waiting for the drake to appear over him. As he did the Handler watched him confused and a bit shocked after realizing what he was doing.

“You’re leaving me?!” The Handler asked surprised.

“Goodluck,” The Hunter said as he threw up the hook into the sky and took off with the wingdrake. His palico, Scooter, jumped onto his back and held on to dear life when they took off. There was a twist in this though.

Poogie was left behind with the Handler.

The Handler watched her Hunter get lifted off the ground and flew away into the forest. Angry and scared now, she didn’t know what to do. She knew she had to be his Handler and do it right. She quickly reaches down for the hook that was still attached to her belt. As she was going to get ready to throw it she saw the rope of her hook being stretched outwards. Looking up she saw it leading to her Hunter. Her eyes widen and her words cut off, “Son of a B-” She was soon swept off her feet and up into the air by the pull of her hooks rope.

Now Poogie was by himself.

Now they were both flying off into the Ancient Forest. The Hunter had grabbed her hooks rope and pulled it with him while she didn’t pay any attention. The Hunter calm as day as the drake flew him over the Ancient Forests big thick trees. The Handler, however, was screaming her head off as she dangled by literally by her hook in the hand of her Hunter. He heard her screams and cries up pulling her up higher but he had different plans for this sky-high journey.

“Please, pull me up!” the Handler cried out.

“We’re almost there,” The Hunter shouted to the Handler below. “It won’t be long now.”

The Handler continued to scream for her life all the way over to Camp One. When she was the first to be dropped off she had already stopped her screaming. She crawled over to the camps tent for ‘safety’ I guess you can say and hold her legs up to her chest. She may have been scared stiff but her Hunter was laughing his butt off as he came in for a landing.

“Oh man! You should’ve seen your face when up there. You were more terrified than a little Jagras seeing his daddy get thrown around by an Anjaneth! Whoo,” The Hunter laughed hard.

The Handler angrily got up and shouted, “That was not funny! I could have died if you were not careful with that stunt! I would appreciate it if you would take this more seriously and be helpful than use me for your amusement!”

The Hunter wiped the joyous tear from his eye and said, “If I had waited for any longer for you to pucker those lips and whistle you’d be spilling out your whole life to me before ever throwin that hook.”

“And you know how?! We barely just met!” the Handler shouted.

“You are the kind of person who can be happy, gay as the sun shine on you, but you wouldn’t have gotten over your fears by talking me to death.” The Hunter said calmly.

“You don’t know me!” the Handler said defensively.

“And you don’t know me either!” The Hunter said angrily as he leaned in close to the Handlers face. “You think I treat these things like a joke- well I don’t! I have been taking things seriously around her since day one! You may have earned your spot here all fine and dandy! But you aren’t the only one too! I had to earn my spot here along with others like me. Who wanted to do something amazing, something meaningful and filled with adventures! Only a few were able to make it as I did and now…” He paused and put his hands out, “here we are.” He backed away from the Handlers face and added, “No I don’t know you, but I do know that you worked for this just as hard as anyone else did who dreamed of being here. We got our wishes, don’t brag who had it easier or boast how perfect you were.”

The Handler calmed down and saw she may have been wrong. “I am sorry. I forget sometimes that I wasn’t the only one who had to work for my place here. And maybe I was a little too harsh on your decision when you took the rope of my hook.” she explained.

“Well, I’m not holding you against me having you hang on to dear life by the hook. I honestly thought it was going to snap due to the sudden pull.” The Hunter said as he hid a smirk behind his hand.

The Handler then was speechless. Her mouth hung open in disappointment as sounded as if she was when she said, “Son of a Barroth.”

“Hey, at least we can eventually laugh about this.” The Hunter said happily with a smile, patting the Handlers left shoulder.

The Handler was not wanting to laugh so instead she managed to give him half a smile and nodded.

“That's the Handler I’d like to get to know.” the Hunter said happily and began to walk off to the opening leading to a bigger opening.

“Wait! Do you even know where to start looking?!” the Handler shouted.

“I have a few good ideas where. I wouldn’t if I didn’t have this Jagras greatsword on my back.” the Hunter shouted back in response, pointing to his weapon before he was out of sight to the Handler. Scooter following close behind him.

“I’m pretty sure that’s an ax.” the Handler whispered to herself.

“Greatsword!” the Hunter shouted defensively.

The Handler was not going to question or bother how he was even capable to hear her and instead get started on her journal notes, writing about the first time she met her assigned hunter. 

Our Hunter came walking out from his campsite and laid his eyes on the large open terrain with small to medium sized patches of grass scattered about. Three Vitality plants close by one another. Aptonoth paired about where the grass patches grew. Everything was beautiful to picture in your mind even if painted by an artist. But this was a world full of monsters so the peaceful part of this scene didn’t last long when suddenly a Great Jagras came scuttling out from the forest. It struck down one of the large Aptonoth with its claws with one strike. Then it opened its mouth wide and swallowed the herbivore whole from the tail up. The other Aptonoth ran off in terror to a different section of the Ancient Forest to feed again, in peace. The Great Jagras stomach was now full with its meal and then dragged its fat self back into the Ancient Forest.

Now it was really peaceful and quiet. Our Hunter was not awestruck by the sudden scene that occurred just now. He came here many times now, hunting Great Jagras over and over again. His hard work to him paid off with the new weapon he was able to build from it all. Except, in reality, it was the worst weapon he actually worked for. If anyone were to ask what his weapon would be in a siege he’d say his basic weapons would be worth more to use than something he actually worked for than his current weapon.

Anyway, our Hunter stepped down from the small ledge the land had made from the years it was in the making. His mission was simple and clear to him, go into the Ancient Forest and search for signs of the Anjaneth. Find it, see why it is acting weirder than usual, then report back. Our Hunter looked down to his right at his palico, Scooter, who then just now looked up to him. Smiling to each other and giving each other an agreeing nod they took off running through the natural openings the Ancient Forest provided. Cutting through many Jagras territory, while avoiding the Great Jagras, they rushed up and down cracks and crevices in search of Anjaneth tracks or the beast itself. The two swung and dropped down onto the Ancient Forest floor when their scout flies suddenly catch a track. Our Hunter crouches down and collects the tracks. Using his hunter knife to scrape up a small sample of Anjaneth mucus. Putting the sample away, he looked up when the scout flies found another track, two this time. They were on track with their target but only one of these tracks were of Anjaneth. The other footprint was similar in size but something about it gave him the feeling it wasn’t an Anjaneth.

Our duo continued following and collecting the tracks of the Anjaneth and the mysterious monster tracks too. They followed them for a while until they heard the monstrous calls of an Anjaneth. Our hunter followed the tracks more until he then sighted their monster. The Anjaneth. A large T-rex like monster that feasted on meat. It was currently feeding on an Aptonoth that it must have recently killed and brought back. For some reason, it wasn’t eating large chunks of the herbivore carcass like it usually would. It ate small but big enough pieces to satisfy its hunger. What made this sight even stranger it kept looking around the area and its back, as if it was cautious of something dangerous nearby. Before and after every bite it took the beast continued to check its surroundings. Whatever that made this fearsome predator so cautious decided to present itself in the open. A deeper, louder, and even more aggressive roar shook the ears of everything nearby. Stunning our hunter, his palico, and the Anjaneth the monster then appeared. This was true terror and an Apex for sure. A monster forcing itself into view in between a small opening from the trees, its body crushing everything. The size of this monster's body was bigger than the Anjaneth. Its legs were not as buff like the Anjaneth but it covered that by being taller than our soft pink carnivore. Its chin covered in spikes and everything about it describes itself into one word, anger. This monster didn’t seem to have any power in its face to express a calmer emotion. While Anjaneth was a soft pink color on the body this beast was Ancient Forest green. Green enough to camouflage its presence here in the Ancient Forest but judging by the attitude it walked, camouflage was never an option. 

The Anjaneth spun around when the mysterious beast made its entry. Fear was spelled all over Anjaneth and for good reason. This monster is, again, bigger than the Anjaneth and its mass was pure muscle. The tail was even abnormally huge. Our Hunter with his palico now crouched down in the tall grass to hide from the sight of either monster. Keeping quiet our Hunter watched closely of either monster, making mental notes of every action they do that might be important to the guild. He has never seen or heard of any description that fitted this new monster. He decided to worry about it later and focus on why he was here. The Anjaneth didn’t take any defensive stance against this monster to defend its meal. Instead, it stepped aside, letting this new monster feast upon the remains of the carcass. A monster capable of intimidating an Anjaneth is a sign that it means business. He has never seen any monster put Anjaneth in its place before like that. It even began to scare him a little, not knowing the true danger of this monster.

The Anjaneth and Hunter watched this monster consume every bit of the leftover carcass and leave nothing, not even the bones. It amazed the Hunter that a monster this size consumed every bit of the carcass. When the monster finished feasting it turned its sight to the Anjaneth. When its yellow eyes met those of the Anjaneths orange eyes, it raised its body higher over the Anjaneth. This was a show of dominance over it, being lesser than it thought it was. The Anjaneth lowered its body and head down to the ground, showing its acceptance of dominance. The new monster was pleased with the Anjaneths obedience and lowered itself down to its regular, still towering height. The monster then moved its head towards the back of the Anjaneth. It sniffed around under the Anjaneths tail smelling for something. It seemed to mean only one answer from observing to the hunter. It's looking for a heat scent on the Anjaneth. Or maybe the heat was only coming off of itself and was sniffing for a place to ‘cool off’ its heat. Whichever case it may be the answer was the same. The mysterious monster positioned itself behind the Anjaneth, again towering over the smaller carnivore. Then the monsters shaft poked out from its hole and slowly oozed its way out entirely. Another thing that was massive. The Anjaneth did not fight against the demands of this beast. If it wished to mate it would do so without any repercussions. The monster roughly forced itself inside of the Anjaneth and that is when to the hunter the mission was complete. 

He sat there watching the two monsters do their thing but couldn’t bring himself to leave. He continued to watch blank face and all until he felt below began to tighten up. That is when he decided to leave and head back to camp. He called for a wingdrake and flew back to Camp One.

As our Hunter landed back in the premises of Camp One he noticed his Handler sitting on the small two steps leading into the tent behind her writing away in a rather large book in her lap.

“Whatcha got there?” the Hunter asked.

“The journal I use to write everything I am going to experience while out here. My Uncle did it too, along with my dad I then decided to take on the family trait.” the Handler said elatedly. “So what happened out there?” she asked.

The Hunter gave her a blank face as he did not know where to really begin after what just happened. “Uh well, I found our monster. Followed its tracks to where it was holed up. Then I found the reason why it is acting so strange.” he explained carefully.

“Yeah?” the Handler asked elatedly as she closed her book and put her full attention to the Hunter.

“Its… much weirder than it was said to be,” the hunter said as he began to walk back and forth while scratching the back of his neck. “The problem going on with the Anjaneth is that there is another predator out there in its territory, not even challenging it just takes with its presence from the Anjaneth. This monster is nothing like we’ve seen before. Anjaneth is big you know that right?”

The Handler nods in response to his question.

“This new monster,” the Hunter paused as he put both hands to his head as he then explained erratically. “Twice the size of Anjaneth. It towers over anything- anyone like it was a tree that has been here since the birth of the Ancient Forest. This thing is not a force to be beating around the bush with, ok?! This thing even looks like it could take down whatever it so feels like. It literally dominated the Anjaneth, no problem, without even a spark of confrontation.”

The Handler stood up after hearing the terrifying description, she might know what this monster is. “We have to report this back to the Commander!”


	3. The Real Apex of the Ancient Forest

“Yeah… ooor” the Hunter pointing his index finger up to the sky. “I go back and kill the monster.”

The Handler looked to her hunter with terror and said, “No. No no no no no. You are not going back out there when we don’t know what we are dealing with. We don’t have the supplies for you to take on whatever it may be.”

“Well I’m not going back to Astera, not yet at least.” the Hunter said sounding determined.

“W-why not?! We’ll be safe there and we will be able to resupply with the necessary items we need to fight this monster you speak of!” the Handler said trying to reason with her Hunter.

“You may go back to Astera as much as you’d like but I can not. Not until I get some meat.” answered the Hunter tapping his foot repeatedly while he thinks of a plan.

“Well then go after some Aptonoth and carve out their meat.” the Handler whined.

“As easy as that would seem, no. I need either the Anjaneth or the other bigger monster. It is important that I get one of them, a life depends on it.” the Hunter said.

“Please! Your life is not on the line over meat is it?!” the Handler asked doubtfully.

“Not mine. My friend, Poogies life is at stake here.” the Hunter answered seriously as he could.

“Poogie? Is that your Palico?!” the Handler asked shocked.

“No. My Palico is Scooter,” the Hunter explained as his Palico waved over to the Handler. “Poogie is the pig that was following behind while we talked and introduced ourselves to each other. He will be on the chopping board for Meowster Chef if I do not get any meat from the two monsters. They have to be large and matured or he won’t stop coming for Poogie.”

“He is a pig.” said the Handler.

“Yeah, he is… he is also my friend. We became friends the first time I helped him from the chef. From that day on he always sticks by me if I’m around.” the Hunter explained sadly. “You know I may have been paired up with my Palicoes first but having more than one friend is nice,” he added looking over to Scooter who was cleaning himself.

“Risking your life only for a pig?” the Handler asked sadly.

The Hunter chuckled a bit to himself then said, “I haven’t made any friends or socialized with anyone except you now. After all this time of being a hunter, I was certain, I was going to be alone. I had given up most of my socialness and ability to connect with anyone while being a hunter. Then one day, after all the solitude and freedom to think peacefully for me, a handler comes along to help me. Caught me at my lowest point and didn’t let me be. Then realized that we were both assigned for each other and now here she is asking me if I’d really risk my neck for a pig that has been one of the only companionships I had while living here.” The Hunter turned and walked up to the Handler real close and said sternly, “Fuck yeah I would. Got a problem with that?”

The Handler stepped back nervously and answered, “I’m sorry.”

“Quit the apologetic Diablos shit. Be honest, if you had anyone as special as either of them you would protect them if harm’s way came straight for them. You have family out there that you care about. So don’t act like this be any different. You have friends, you’d die for them as they would for you.” The Hunter explained angrily.

“Again I’m sorry.” the Handler apologized.

“Whatever. I’m going to get what I need and I’ll do it or die trying.” said the Hunter walking back out to the Ancient Forest.

“Wait!” shouted the Handler.

The Hunter stopped and looked back to her with a stern face.

“Take this,” the Handler said handing her Hunter a small green bomb.

“What is it?” the Hunter asked accepting her handout and examined it in his hand.

“Its called a Farcaster. Thrown it down to create a smoke screen and a wingdrake will come in fast to take you back to the nearest camp.” the Handler explained. “Now go.”

“Why?” the Hunter asked.

“You reminded me of something very important. Go so you could save your friend. I’ll report back to Astera and let them know what’s going on.” the Handler said whistling for a wingdrake and flying off back to Astera.

Our hunter stood there watching his Handler flawlessly take off on a wingdrake back to Astera. He felt proud when he saw her do it without even asking for instructions. Maybe this partnership won’t be so bad after all he thought. Back to his mission, head back into the Ancient Forest, find and kill one of the monsters and retrieve their meat, and save Poogie. He takes off running into a small opening leading deep into the forest, running beside him was his palico Scooter, happy to be there with him. He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. They swung across gaps and jumped across one small cliff to another, continuously going deeper into the forest. Took them a few minutes of searching until they came across Anjaneth tracks. The same one they were tracking before luckily. 

Our Hunter and his palico cautiously followed the tracks of the Anjaneth until they reached the end of the road. There it was again. Anjaneth alone in the open. Luckily there was no sign or tracks of the other monster they saw before. Doesn’t mean it couldn’t be close by, waiting. The Hunter wasn’t worried about the location of the other monster as long as he can get what he needs. The Anjaneth was currently sleeping there, right in front of them. Nothing around it except the grass that grows and the dirt it stomps on every day. The Hunter decided to sneak up on it and land a fatal blow on its head while he had the current advantage. Carefully he and his palico took each step at a time cautiously watching where they step as to make sure they don’t suddenly awaken the monster. Doing so well, they got closer and closer without skipping a beat to the Anjaneth. There was an almost close call with his palico tripping behind him but nothing loud and noisy to really wake someone up. 

Now, they were right at the monsters head. Sleeping peacefully and unsuspecting a soon to be known deadly blow on its head. The Hunter reached for his weapon on his back. With one hand he took it out to then wield it entirely in both. A weapon as big as his was meant for doing a lot of damage. Terrible in design but decent in damaging a target no matter the size. The Hunter lets the heavy weight of his weapon pull him back so he can charge up his swing. As he began to charge up his swing something caught his attention. It wasn’t that other monster no. It was something on the Anjaneth that flat out was saying, “Look at me.”

Our Hunter looks down the body of the Anjaneth and notices something that wasn’t there before. A terrible looking scar, recently given too. The Hunter looked further across the body and saw other marks. Bites, bruises, more scarring, and now taking another look… the Anjaneth’s tail was missing too. The Hunter stood there in awe after seeing the terrible damage that was done to it. 

“What the hell did this to you?” the Hunter quietly asked himself. But he knew the answer to that one already. He lifts up his Greatsword and sheathes it onto his back while cursing under his breath.

The sight of this damage done to one monster and it still wasn’t dead made it look like torture. Sure this monster kills and eats other monsters it can kill but that's nature being nature at its realist point. It is armed with sharp teeth- not to cut down wood but the harden flesh of monsters that it wants to feed on. It only lives up to its name as a carnivore because that is how it was made to be. The thing that did this must’ve been angry as hell to do his damage. 

The Hunter looked up at the Anjaneth’s face and saw its nostrils flaring rapidly. It must be in pain, he thought. “Why would it do something like this to you and not finish the job?” he asked quietly with a sad look on his face.

“This was an action done by reasons out of its control.” answered a mysterious voice.

The Hunter stepped back carefully, making sure not to wake up the Anjaneth. He kept quiet from asking any questions out of fear he might wake up the monster.

“Do not fear a voice. Only listen. The damage done here is irreversible. The beast you know already that had done this, among my people it was given a different name. Today, it is called, Deviljho. An embodiment of anger and strength put into one being. What you see here is the ability of its power. No remorse and no relent. It constantly hungers and releases its anger on anything unlucky enough to be in its way. Mostly it kills whatever it maw can reach around but there are times where it will mortally wound its victim.” the mysterious voice explained.

The whole time our Hunter listened, he tried to close the location in on the person speaking to him but the sound came from multiple places.

“I know you may feel powerless when laying eyes upon this poor soul but if you plan to avenge this monster I highly recommend you don’t. This beast is ancient as the forest and has lived long enough to know what I know. Its nature is natural but a cruel one. Fighting him would be as if fighting your own kind with the same frustration and hate. Equally matched until one is overpowered or outsmarted. Deviljho has a major part in the ecosystem.” the mysterious voice continued. 

The Hunter listened to everything this voice said but didn’t know how to take it.

“Be wise Hunter, if you were to live as long as me you’d know the true horrors that we have escaped and would do what you are here to do now and not look back. This one's kind will continue to thrive under my sight. If you seek the material it holds then you have the acceptance of the Wyverian people. This beautiful being has suffered enough and cannot bear what it has been left with. Cease her unending pain so she may live forever as one with the forest that has been and always will be her home.” the mysterious voice explained.

Our Hunter waited and listened in case the voice was to speak again. He waited a few minutes and heard nothing still. He took this moment as the time to do what the voice said to do. Put the Anjaneth out of its misery. Could he do it though? The choice is simple but the action is much more difficult. The Ancient Forest is home to this pink beauty. She is just dealing with the biggest bully she may have ever seen and can’t defend herself. This, Deviljho, showed her what it's like to be as a Great Jagras being thrown and tossed around in the jaws of someone bigger and stronger than you. The Hunter took out his Greatsword quickly getting back into the charge of his attack. It didn’t take long for his attack to be fully charged and now all he had to do was let it swing. Could he though? Even after hearing the words of this stranger, being allowed to take the materials from her body but leave Deviljho alone? It didn’t settle with him. For as long as he has walked in and out of this forest she was the Alpha around here. She kept to herself and bothered no one unless she came in to bother someone. Look at her now. Reduced to being the beta of someone who has been here longer than she has. This was wrong to the Hunter.

He shook his head and said, “No.” Continuing to shake his head he said, “I will not do this. This is wrong. She reigns here on the forest floor and nobody else can take that from her here. I will not kill her. She deserves the chance to fight back for her spot. If he has been here longer than me then he has lived long enough.” He sheathed his Greatsword quickly and opened his personal journal. He flew through the pages until he turned to his map.

The mysterious voice spoke again, “Hunter. You’ve listened to my warning did you not? If you attempt to tip the scale of the ecosystem the consequences will be heavy. I give you the wisdom of my people and you take her situation as wrong? Deviljho is not an easy hunt. He will kill you if he catches you. For the sake of your people and the future of our world, do not do this, please. There is more than you think at stake here.”

“It is wrong to let even the likes of her get ripped apart and treated as if she never actually earned her spot here. Now you listen to me. Every monster earns their place somewhere down the road and she did. She fought against the Great Jagras easily, pummeled Pukei-Pukei, and killed Tobi-Kadachi. She put her name all over this place and earned it fairly. Who’s to say we can’t let her beat this fight?!” the Hunter ranted angrily not caring how loud he was now.

“Our history,” answered the mysterious voice. “Do you not know how unbalanced our world is due to our power and greed. If only you knew of the great tower, built entirely out of Elder Dragons. The weapons we made from back then. The legends and stories you could know from the dark ages. The slaughtering of many; Elders, fanged, bird, and man. You are naive. You do not know the harm this can do. Deviljho is a balancer. He watches the scale of our world anywhere and if something is tipping that scale he crawls out from the ground and seeks out the heavier weight of that scale. If it was a Great Jagras would you have felt any different due to the power it holds over the Ancient Forest? They are ever growing and the Anjaneth keep them from growing. If the Anjaneth holds too much power that can and will mess up the balance of its home, Deviljho will restore that balance anyway it must. He will kill any that oppose this restoration of balance. He does not hold domain over this place young Hunter. What you feel as wrong is just the natural state of life within it. You can not deny nature restoring itself. You must not. Take what you seek and go home. There will be another Anjaneth in due time.” the mysterious voice boomed in the Hunters ears.

“One way or another I’ll get what I need.” the Hunter said ignoring everything the mysterious voice said up to this point.

“What a shame young Hunter. I have seen many like you before. All wanting to fix what feels wrong while not seeing that the wrong is already fixed. If Deviljho did not kill her it means the power hasn’t been restored. There must be another,” the mysterious voice said.

“Did she not grow into what she is now by fighting for it? Like I said already, I’ll get what I need one way or another.” the Hunter said sternly. He marked down something in his map then closed it.

“I cannot stop you, Hunter. I see you only have one thing in mind here and it is idiotic to try. You will see what consequences your actions have on this and do not ever say I never warned you.” the mysterious voice said.

Our Hunter was frozen in place and his eyes stuck on the still sleeping Anjaneth. He couldn’t just kill this monster when knowing he didn’t do this. He can’t even let the thought slide when he knows that she did not have the courage to fight back and let this happen to her. He walked up to the Anjaneths head, crouched down in front of her, and gently put his hand on top of her nose. He noticed her breathing picked up probably due to the intense pain she was feeling.

The Hunter looked back to his palico and said, “Scooter, give me your booster.” 

Scooter quickly pulled out his health booster then rushed over to give it to his master. The Hunter took the booster, examined it then took out his own booster that was much larger than Scooters. Examining the two he had an idea shortly come to his head. Cracking a smile he looked back to the Anjaneth.

He whispered to himself, “Let’s get you back up on your feet again.” He began to pull apart some pieces from the smaller booster. He created a decent spacing for the bigger booster he had and then attached the two. Twisting the two boosters he tightened them together, creating one ultimate booster. It didn’t look perfect but he hopes it gets the job done for what comes next. “Ready pal?” he asks looking to his palico.

Scooter gives him a thumbs up, giving him the go. Our Hunter slams the combined boosters at the head of the Anjaneth. The healing pool shot out from the bigger booster with the combined shot of the smaller one and it was huge. It stretched out far, covering Anjaneth entirely with the pool. It covered half of the are they stood in. They felt the healing in their bodies but the focus here was about the Anjaneth getting healed. They watched and waited patiently. The healing pool covered Anjaneth and it looked like the healing effect was working but hard to tell unless Anjaneth woke up. A few minutes passed with no reaction until she woke up. The Anjaneths eyes shot open and she carefully lifted her head up from the ground to examine her surroundings. Looking around to see no Deviljho anywhere was a blessing for her. Then she noticed the green dust pool she laid in and the two hunters right beneath her. She was afraid to move any muscle of hers as she remembered the beating she took. Then she did suddenly by instinct and realized the pain was gone completely. Looking herself down she saw the bruises gone, the scratches turned to scars and feeling fine. She stood up on her two giant feet and felt capable of walking anywhere she wanted. The only downer and constant reminder she was left with was her still missing tail.

Deviljho took it and that was no mystery to her or even the Hunter. She then remembered the two standing before her. She looked down on them and was curious about them but soon maybe angry. She lowered her head down to them deciding on what to do with them as her first action. Before she could finish deciding she watched the Hunter reach down slowly for the combined booster she did not know make or know of and pull it out the ground. The pool that was first surrounding her then faded when the booster was out. Something in her gut told her to not harm them as they were not a threat to her yet and maybe won’t be. She flared her nostrils and opened up two large flaps on her back. Lifting her body up over them she raised her head high above the ground and let out her mightiest roar. Letting all who hear know, she was back. Our Hunter stood up proud of his action and knew he had to continue with his plan. Now, there was a chance for her again. The Hunter smiled at the wonderful sight of a monster who was back to full strength again.

Up high in the trees, out of sight from everyone below, was the mysterious voice source that was speaking to our Hunter. They stood still and watched as his words did not seem to go noticed. He groaned in disappointment and walked up the branch he stood on, leaving the area. 

Just as our Hunter was going through his pouch a distant roar was heard. One that sounded just like Deviljho. They all heard it, especially the Anjaneth. She looked down the direction the sound came from and only one thought came to mind now. Payback. She then stomped off the direction of Deviljho’s roar, leaving our Hunter and his palico behind. Our Hunter didn’t come here to just heal someone's wounds, he came here to help someone fight back their home. So they followed behind Anjaneth through the Ancient Forest until she reached her desired target. Out in the open, the place just outside Camp One, Deviljho throwing around a Great Jagras in his mouth. The Anjaneth gave again her mightiest roar, letting her presence become known to Deviljho. The massive green monster stopped throwing around the Great Jagras when he heard the roar and slowly turned to face its source. He was now staring down into the orange fiery eyes of the same Anjaneth he had left for dead earlier. He saw she was pissed off as her two massive fins were showing and her nose flaring. As an attempt to show off her strength she lit up her chest and her mouth then started puffing fire. Deviljho saw this as a challenge or it was going to be a fight he’d want to win indefinitely. He too lit up his chest, it was flashing red and his muscles then buffed up bigger in size. He then shot up a dark red lightning black smoke into the sky. Steam puffed from his nostrils his anger increasing by the minute.

It became a tense staredown between the two beasts. Strong and scary in their own right. One of them wasn’t going to walk away from this. Deviljho was certain he was going to beat this no sweat. That was until our Hunter and his palico walk up to Anjaneths side and stopped at her head. Deviljho looked down to the hunter, angering him more with his presence. The Anjaneth noticed the Hunter too and tilted her head to see him and his smaller friend with their weapons out looking at the same target. Now she saw why her instincts lead her to that decision. She returned her focus back on Deviljho who was too fixated on the Hunters. Maybe he had a bad run-in with them in the past no one knows about. None the less this was it. The fight to determine who is Alpha, the apex predator of the Ancient forest regardless of their role in the ecosystem. 

Suddenly the Anjaneth charged for Deviljho. The Hunter put his weapon away and charged behind with her. Deviljho was stuck looking at the Hunter with evil intent in his eyes until he was suddenly struck by the Anjaneth. She got her maw around the neck of Deviljho and began to throw him off his footing. Unsuccessfully she could not and Deviljho reversed it by using his body to throw her off him and go in for her neck. He successfully did and threw her over onto her side. She was winded by the impact and struggled to get up. Deviljho placed his foot on top of the Anjaneths body and looked her down. Probably examining his next meal. But then the Hunter came running up her body and landed a hard-hitting blow on Deviljho’s face. The hit threw him off the Anjaneth and stunned him for just a sec. Enough time for the Anjaneth to recover and get back on her feet. Deviljho now saw this fight now turning out to be a little more difficult. He decided to attack by charging straight for the Anjaneth. He spun his big body in a circle and his tail smacked the Anjaneth hard in the head. He then spun back to face the Hunter right below him and unleash his black smoke. The Hunter put up his blade to try and protect himself from the gas but he was suddenly shocked and thrown back by the force of it.

“What the hell is that?!” the Hunter asked aloud coughing from inhaling the gas.

Deviljho stomped over to the Hunter while he was down and opened his jaw to eat the Hunter. Before his mouth even got over the Hunter, fire hit Deviljho’s body. The burn forced him to back off, now taking his attention off of the Hunter. The Anjaneth was already on top of Deviljho and grabbed him by his head in her mouth. She went again to throw him around and this time actually managed to throw him down onto his side. This took a lot of her strength and by the time he was down, she had become exhausted. Our Hunter quickly rushed over to Deviljho’s head and unleashed a few strong blows with his Greatsword. As he threw his last attack Deviljho quickly got back on his feet. He gave himself a distance between the Hunter and Anjaneth. He saw the situation somewhat turning to his favor. He readied himself for another attack and as soon as he was going to do it his red flaring muscles suddenly shrunk back down to normal size. He was then also exhausted. He was left open for the Hunter and Anjaneth now. 

Together the two rush Deviljho. The Anjaneth still had the fire to spew at him and she did so with ease. Burning his sides while the Hunter continuously landed blow after blow at his head. He managed to get his final powerful attack in and heard something break on Deviljho. He was left vulnerable and felt every bit of there attacks. He tried stepping away but that was a mistake. When he was completely facing the other direction away from the Anjaneth, she reached in and grabbed Deviljho’s tail in her maw. He was beginning to struggle in her grip and continued to try to get free. As she held him in place and he was trying to escape, suddenly his tail ripped off his body. A part of his big buff tail was ripped off and he continued to run far from either of them until he got a safe distance and began to dig his way into the earth. He didn’t appear anywhere and was now gone. The fight was over and Anjaneth had won. She towered over her opponents tail and unleashed her powerful roar again for her victory. Our Hunter stood across from her at Deviljho’s tail, looking up to her and felt proud of himself. Now there was only one thing left to do. He approached the tail and began to carve out its goodies. He got the meat he was looking for and could go back now knowing Poogie would be safe.

Once he placed the meat in his pouch he noticed someone watching very closely. The Anjaneth was right on his left side watching him closely. She let out a soft cooing noise to the Hunter. He looked at her with a smile but he knew that he must still be careful since she could turn on him any second. Surprisingly she used her large head to gently nudge the Hunter. In return, the Hunter nicely patted her top jaw and rubbed it softly. He got playful snort out of her and then he was given a sudden surprise, she used her large tongue to lick him from bottom to top all over. He got covered in her saliva but chose not to worry about it now.

He chuckled and said, “Ok. Ok! Your welcome!” He gave her one more playful rough pat on his jaw before she lifted her head away from him.

She then eyed the Hunter and then the tail, like if she was asking for it.

“Be my guest.” the Hunter said happily as he backed off the tail for her to have now.

Seeing him back away she took this as a sign of her now getting what she was after. A tail. She used her maw to pick it up and walk off back into the Ancient Forest with her prize. Before she disappeared into the thick brush of the forest she looked back to the Hunter one more time. She will never forget this day that a hunter helped her fight back for her home. She then continued on into the forest and disappeared out of sight.

Our Hunter and his Palico stood proud as they felt like they have accomplished their mission. He then heard a familiar noise. He looked up at the sky and saw a wingdrake flying over him, carrying someone.


End file.
